


Singing her way into my heart

by Clexa_rainbow



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, F/F, Family, First Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, Luna is Lexa's older sister, M/M, Original Character(s), Professional Singer, Singing Competition, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa_rainbow/pseuds/Clexa_rainbow
Summary: Sky Hope(Clarke) is a sixteen year old platinum award winning pop indie singer. She has been apart of the music industry since she was two when her two dads band, the extensionalist, where signed when they were seventeen and eighteen years old and they were signed with Soundwave records. During their careers as pop rock singers they have had multiple platinum records and ten music awards.Loosely based on the Voice with the 100 characters, Griiffin's family are the judges. and Lexa is a competitor. Some changes are made.





	1. Dads and our past

**Author's Note:**

> chapter one is in Sam's POV. this story is from an idea that Jake is BI, he falls in love with his best friend and together they raise Clarke. They are singers.

I met Jake my freshman year of high school when I was fourteen and he was fifteen. “Hi i’m Sam” I introduce myself to the blonde haired boy sitting next to me. “Hi Sam i’m Jake” He replies.We immediately clicked and became best friends. Jake was dating his then girlfriend Abby at the time and he hadn’t questioned his sexuality at the time he had always had crushes on girls, but that changed after he met Sam.

In January of freshman year Abby found out she was eight weeks pregnant and sadly on fourth of July the summer between ninth and tenth grade Abby and her family were involved in a fatal car accident, Abby didn’t survive the accident their baby girl was born through an emergency C-section, the EMT’s did cpr on Abby till they got to the hospital it was to late for her but they were hoping they could still save the unborn baby. The hospital they took them to was the same one her parents worked at and the surgeon had known Abby and Jake, so they called Jake to let him know about the accident and that their baby was born and in the NICU since she was born at thirty four weeks. Jake called me in tears all he could get out was accident and NICU I told my mom and we came to get Jake she dropped us off at the front of the hospital and said she would come get them after she went to pick up my little sister. I wrapped my arm around Jake and walked towards the NICU, when we got there we recognized the receptionist Harper, “Hi Jake and Sam are you here to see the baby” Harper says. “Hi Harper yes we’re here to see the baby” I say. Harper buzzes us in and takes us the baby’s incubator she’s so little is all I could think, Jake looks at the little baby, “Are they female or male Abby wanted it to be a surprise?” Jake ask. I look at the little paper on the incubator, “it says female” I tell Jake. “Hi baby i’m your dad” Jake says to his child before he turned and hugged me it’s all too much for him. I wrapp one of my arms around Jake and the other I held the baby’s hand, “Hi little bug i’m Sam your dad’s best friend” I say to the little baby. Dr. Indra came to talk to us, “Hi boys” she says. “Hi Dr.Indra” I reply. “ she is doing very well, she is just in the incubator for precaution, if either of you want to you can hold her ” Dr. Indra tells us. Jake said “he’s not ready”. I say “I would like to hold her”, I wash my hands then sit in the rocking chair, Dr. Indra carefully takes the baby out of the Incubator and place them in my arms. 

Two weeks later we get to take her home to Jake’s house I stay and help him with her for the first month before my mom tells me I have to come and at least sleep at home. Over the first six months they both realize that there was something more going on between the two of them. I came out to Jake and told him that I have feelings for him, to my surprise Jake told me he felt it too. They started dating and there band started to pick up it’s popularity. By senior year it had really took off and we were offered a record deal at Soundwave.

My dad Jake and my dada Sam got married when they were nineteen and eighteen, right before we started touring with Monty Green. We toured as a family Clarke coming on tour with us to. She would hang out backstage with Monty’s wife Harper, and we would bringing her out to perform with us sometimes,there began Sky hope. Once we started headlining our own tours, our drummers wife Zoe would keep an eye on her. When she wanted to perform we would bring her with us out on stage. 

When she was thirteen Soundwave offered her a record deal. That summer she started headlining her own tours after we retired from touring. I traveled with her while she toured and Jake went to work on his next endeavor.

Living on the rode meant that she was homeschooled online. All the team that works with us are all around our age. She doesn’t get alot of opportunities to interact with girls her own age that aren’t her fans. She is super gay and hasn’t had much chance to socialize. Let alone have a crush let alone date or fall in love. She hadn’t really minded at first because she knew it was the price she paid for the life she lived.


	2. Sing out loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start of season six of Sing Out Loud. Sky hope is taking a break from touring to be a judge with her dads on the competition .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's POV starting this chapter.

For the past about two and a half years Jake has been a judge on the voice, they film two seasons a year. They have wrapped five seasons and are starting on there six. The producers wanted to bring on her and Sam to mix it up, I’m the youngest judge to be a judge. Including the three of them Bellamy is also coming back, daddy and him have been judges since season one. 

For the first round of blind auditions, I decide to wear one of her edgy looks. I’m wearing my favorite pair of high waisted leather pants, and a skull and roses buttoned down crop top. She paired it with her chunky three inch doc marten heels. I have my hair half up in space buns. My dads are wearing coordinating buttoned up shirts.

Bellamy was sitting at on the far left, next was my dad Sam, me, then daddy Jake on her right. The first ten contestants went by fast none of them had the spark I was listening for. I didn’t feel like at my age I was the best option for them to be able to grow. When I didn’t react for the first ten daddy leaned over and said “ It won’t turn unless you push the big red button” I played along and pointed at the button and said “push button” he just nodded. Dad was cracking up laughing over hearing his two favorite peoples conversation. Out of the next ten there was a few with cool sounding voices and I turned out of pure curiosity. We had finished the first day of auditions but I hadn’t picked up anyone on my team. I knew we still had over sixty contestants to go through. Dad and daddy both had 4/12 of their spots filled and bell had five already. They were already a third filled and we still had two more days.

The second day I dressed in black jeggings and a muscle tank top with my oversized denim jacket with classic slide on vans, the first eleven was nothing that I felt connected to. Second batch I turned for 3 of them they all deserve four chair turns but only one chose me.the last batch of ten I had figure it out and picked up three more people, by the end of the night I had picked up 4/12. Both dads were tied again at ten and bell was at eleven. We have 32 people left to audition and 11 more spots to fill.

The third and final day, I wore high waisted red daisy duke shorts, cropped backless black vintage tank. With a pair of black high top converse with a cropped black and with flannel. With full glam makeup done. I was still hopeful that I was going to hit the jackpot. The three guys were filled after the second set of ten. 20 down 12 to go and I had four more spots left. Out of the first 6 out of 12, I picked up 2 more contestants. Last 6 and 2 spots. I pick up 1 during the first four. 2 left and I have 1 spot left.

~I'm jealous, I'm overzealous, When I'm down, I get real down, When I'm high, I don't come down, I get angry, baby, believe me, I could love you just like that, And I could leave you just this fast, But you don't judge me, 'Cause if you did, baby, I would judge you too, No, you don't judge me,'Cause if you did, baby, I would judge you too, 'Cause I got issues, But you got 'em too, So give 'em all to me, And I'll give mine to you, Bask in the glory, Of all our problems, 'Cause we got the kind of love,It takes to solve 'em, Yeah, I got issues, And one of them is how bad I need you, You do shit on purpose,You get mad and you break things Feel bad, try to fix things, But you're perfect, Poorly wired circuit,And got hands like an ocean, Push you out, pull you back in~

The voice was beautiful and well toned I could feel the spark from the start, my second thought was that I could totally see myself singing a duet with them. I hit my button on the third verse of the song. When I turned around it was a girl around my age with piercing green eyes and tan skin, tall with a skinny stature. Wearing black skinny jeans and a blush top. Styles with high top white chucks and her hair was pulled back in intricate braids. She had full pink lips with natural makeup. All I could think was oh fuck she is stunning with the voice of an angel. I get out of me seat and walk up to the stage and sit on the steps, I look up at her and It’s the first time I realize were locking eyes. I never felt anything like this before, Locked with her eyes I saw the next 84 years of our love story. It was this undeniable feeling in my soul saying oh there you are, I’ve been searching for you my whole life, I’ve been waiting for you. In that moment I understood for the first time what love at first sight meant. Fuck I am so screwed, Just please be gay I say in my mind. As she was finishing up her song she reached down intertwined our fingers together as she sang out the last notes. “Hi beautiful what’s your name” I ask her. “Hey gorgeous my name is Lexa” she responds. “Where are you from beautiful and how old are you” I ask. “Polis and I am 16” she replies still holding my hand in hers. “Welcome to team sky” I say. The host comes out and we announce all spots are full. I walk back with Lexa to where family and friends wait for the performers. “So did you bring anyone with you” I asked. “My older sister Luna” she replies. “That is awesome” I reply. We got back and Lexa introduced me to Luna and we talked for a few minutes till I get called back on stage. I give her hand a light squeeze “I’ll see you as soon as i’m done” I say kissing her hand. She quickly puts her number in my private phone, then she and Luna head back to the green room. When I get back dad’s are making faces at me and say you like her you were blushing so hard when she held your hand. 45 minutes later we wrapped, I texted Lexa to see where she was at, She responded back that she was back in her hotel room, I texted back I was picking up food then I would be right up.

The hotel was fifty rooms and on sound stage 22, its where the competitors that make it past blind auditions and the judges stay while we're filming for the six weeks so that none of the secrets get out, even if someone gets evicted they still aren't allowed to leave instead just getting moved to a second part where they can just hang out.

I get to craftey and pick up food and drinks before I make my way to see Lexa. I knock on her door and she answers bringing me in for a quick hug, I follow her in and close the door behind us Luna is sitting on the sofa watching a show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading
> 
> i'm going to keep the chapters short for now, if people enjoy then I'll think about making longer chapters


	3. getting to know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We pick up that same night they met and go in to the next day. Sky and Lexa get to know each other better. Sky chooses her groups for the battle round.
> 
>  
> 
> this ended up being a real long chapter so I'm going to break it up into 3 part's so those of you that are liking the story so far can have a quicker update, thank you always for giving my stories a chance. (1/3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I haven't updated sooner

Lexa and I hung out in her room eating and talking getting to know each other better. “I want to know the real you” says Lexa, “I want to know the real you too, i’ve never felt this way before like somehow our souls are connected” I reply, “The you that you are when your home and shut off from the outside world, when it’s just you and your dad’s.” said Lexa “I want you to get to know that part of me when i’m with my dad’s” I said “When you don't have to be platinum award winning sky hope.” Lexa said “she’s a complete klutz and she lives in Pj pants and hoodies, messy buns, and about 12 pounds less makeup and fake hair.” I reply “I want to know your starbucks order and what your all time favourite comfort food is.” says Lexa, “My starbucks order is a shot of espresso over ice with a splash of half and half and a stevia packet, all time comfort food is Sundried tomato pesto pasta with parmesan cheese with turkey meatballs.” I say back, “I want to know your favorite color” lex says, “my favorite color is mint green” I said back, “what your the most passionate about” “I’m most passionate about bringing attention to how dangerous driving under the influence is and how a lapse of judgement, can change other people lives for the rest of their life” I said, “I want to hear anything and everything you want to tell me.” “I could talk to you for hours and never get bored” I say, “ I want to go on late night adventures and hold you and wipe away your tears.” “I want all of that to Lexa” I tell her, “I want to know everything about you.” lex says “ I want to know everything about you too” I reply back.

I had been hanging out with Lexa for about an hour when I got a text from dada around 10pm telling me it was time to come back. I gave Lexa a hug and said “good night”, “Goodnight, Text me when you get to your room so I know you got back safe” lex says returning the hug. “I will” I say as I start walking toward my room, stopping before turning the corner at the end of the hall leading to the stairs up to the judges quarters to see her and wave one last time.

I get back to our suite five minutes later. “Is that you princess” dada calls out. “Ya dada it’s me” I say entering our living room area finishing up my text to Lex {hey beautiful, I just got back to my room}. “Hey kiddo” dad says. “Hey dad” I reply sitting on the couch between the two of them. “Did you have fun princess” dada ask. “Yup a blast” I say. “That’s great princess” dada says back bringing me in for a hug.

“Tomorrow we start training with the artist for next week's battle rounds. Two artist against each other. You only get to keep one so make a wise decision” dad says. Twelve down to six then we can pick up one from another team. I sit down and write down my competitors name and think of who would be good competitors to each other. /I decide on Sarah and Daisy will sing: glitter in the air by pink,/ Fray and dillon : Better by Ben Platt, / Alice and Dany will sing: Brave by Sarah Bareilles, / Max and Ethan will sing: insane by Gnash,/ Lexa and Olivia will sing: Masterpiece by Jessie J/ Carter and Henrie will sing: You and Me James TW

Sarah and Daisy met me in the practice room at 9am. “Good morning girls”, I say from where I am sitting at the piano as they walk into the room. “Good morning Sky” they both say taking a seat next to the piano after we hug. “I chose to put you to together because I feel like your voices both have the same vibe and will duet beautifully together, your song this week is Glitter in the air by pink. Sarah your going to sing the first verse, Daisy you’re going to sing the second, then the two of you will sing the last part together. Here’s your Lyrics, let’s run through it together then you can go off and work on it and we will meet back up on wednesday.” I say  
Sarah: Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands? Close your eyes and trust it, just trust it, Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air? Have you ever looked fear in the face, And said I just don't care? And it's only half past the point of no return, The tip of the iceberg, The sun before the burn,The thunder before the lightning, Breath before the phrase  
Daisy: Have you ever felt this way? Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone? You're whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone, Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry? Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside? It's only half past the point of oblivion, The hourglass on the table, The walk before the run, The breath before the kiss, And the fear before the flames, Have you ever felt this way?  
Both: La la la la la la la la, There you are, sitting in the garden, Clutching my coffee,Calling me sugar, You called me sugar, Have you ever wished for an endless night?, Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight, Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself, Will it ever get better than tonight? Tonight  
“ Great job girls,do either of you have any questions or parts you want to go over again.” I ask. “I’m not sure if I should hold back in the start or go strong from the start.” Sarah ask. “I think it would be great if you start off slow and build up” I reply. We run through it one more time and Daisy says she got it. The three of us say bye I look at the clock for the first time it’s already noon.The two of them head back to their rooms to practice together.  
I have a ten minute break between group one and two. I run to the powder room to freshen up. I check my phone and see a text from Lexa.  
Beautiful: 10am * good morning sunshine hope you have a good day*  
I reply back to Beautiful: 12:05pm *Good afternoon beautiful, sorry just got my first break of the day, hope you have a good day too, if I get done at a normal time maybe we can hangout tonight?*  
Beautiful: 12:06pm * No worries sunshine, I would like that, when is the estimated time of completion on your call sheet?*  
To Beautiful: 12:07pm * I can’t wait to see you too, im suppose to get done by 7pm*  
I walk back to the practice room crafty had just dropped lunch off for me. I have a few quick bites then put it off to the side by my coffee.  
Group 2 walks in at 12:10pm I say “Hey Fray, Hey Dillion” they say “hey sky” back and we take a seat on the couches to start talking about the following week. “I know you both have different sounds and different genre choices but I have a feeling that you two’s voices can play well against each other, the song I have chosen for you is Better by Ben platt. Dillion you will be singing first and fray you seconde the together for the last. Here are your copies of the songs and why don’t you read over it and then we will run through the song.  
Dillion: I don't know if you're listening or if you wanted to hear from me, I don't feel like you're supposed to when somebody sets you free, I'm not good at pretending that I'm happy to be alone, Part of me is a question, can't answer it on my own, 'Cause I lost part of me when I lost all of you, now I'm lost, I don't wanna come crawling, I could try to stop calling, calling just to show myself  
Fray: Did you keep my sweater, sweater, Did you read my letter, letter? Do you know me better, better than I know myself? Do you know me better, better than I know myself? I don't feel like we're done here, You got a lock on the things I want, I'm a lost, lonely one here who's addicted to holding on, I'm putting myself to sleep, But it's me that I miss now, there's a me that I didn't keep,  
Both: Did you keep my sweater, sweater, Did you read my letter, letter? Do you know me better, better than I know myself? Do you know me better, better than I know myself? Than I know myself? 'Cause I lost part of me when I lost all of you, now I'm lost I don't wanna come crawling, crawling But I catch myself falling, falling, I could try to stop calling, calling just to show myself  
It was hard for both of them to get the feel for the song and to not want to sing intense on the slower parts and slower on the intense part. We go over it about five more times before they start to slowly pick up on it, but one they do it’s incredible. I glance back to the clock to see that it’s already 3:15pm and the next group will be here any minute, we quickly run over the last few notes and they are off to practice more.  
3:17pm group 3 Alice and Dany walk in and we greet each other with a hug and a hello. You to have similar vibes and genere interest, your song choice for the battle round is Brave by Sarah Bareilles, Alice you will be up first then Danny and you two will end together. Lyrics for both of you take a few minutes to look over. Then we will run through it and talk it out.  
Alice: You can be amazing, You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug, You can be the outcast, Or be the backlash of somebody’s lack of love, Or you can start speaking up, Nothing’s gonna hurt you the way that words do, And they settle ‘neath your skin, Kept on the inside and no sunlight, Sometimes a shadow wins,  
Danny: But I wonder what would happen if you, Say what you wanna say, And let the words fall out, Honestly I wanna see you be brave, With what you want to say, And let the words fall out, Honestly I wanna see you be brave, I just wanna see you, I just wanna see you,I just wanna see you, I wanna see you be brave  
Both: Everybody’s been there, everybody’s been stared down, By the enemy, Fallen for the fear and done some disappearing, Bow down to the mighty, Don’t run, stop holding your tongue, Maybe there’s a way out of the cage where you live, Maybe one of these days you can let the light in, Show me how big your brave is  
“Great job you two, let’s walk through this again, then we will split off and I can help you individually.” I say, they both pick it up fast and we are able to get a little ahead and we start on the stuff planned out for wednesday. By the time we finish up the last little tweeks it was 6:15 pm and we called it a night.  
One of the executive producers rushed me off to the pre taped interviews and our online content for this week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy


	4. i wanna know you too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky(Clarke) finishes up her work for the day and spends some quality with Lex (2/3)

We wrapped up at 7 pm and I texted lex back.  
7:05pm *Hey beautiful I just wrapped up, where are you at?*  
Beautiful: 7:06pm * hey sunshine i’m in my room,You coming over?*  
To Beautiful: 7:06pm *heading over now be there in ten minutes, see you soon*  
Beautiful: 7:08 pm * See you soon, can’t wait*  
I got to her room around 7:15pm I knock on her door Luna answers and invites me in. Lex was in the bathroom so me and Lu decided to play a prank and I hid in the closet and put my phone on silent, I handed Luna the cookie I got from crafty so lu could just say one of the interns dropped it off. About 2 minutes later I could hear through the closet door Lex had come out of the bathroom, she didn’t even ask Luna who was at the door, it had been about two more minutes of me sitting there. Lex got cold and came to get her hoodie from in the closet, I stand up and grab her hoodie when she opens the door I hand it to her, “Fuck” she screams and I crumble over in a fit of laughter. “You scared the fucking shit out of me”she says pushing my shoulder. “I’m sorry Lex” I say as I compose myself. “How long have you been in there” she ask, “like 4 minutes” I reply. “What the heck how” she asks, “when you were in the bathroom Lu let me in” I answer. “You little fucker owe me a hug” she says. I pull her into a hug wrapping my arms around her shoulders, she wrapped her arms around my waist letting her hands rest at the small of my back. “I’m sorry lex” I whisper in to her ear, “I forgive you but it’s on”she whispers back in my ear. “Did you have dinner yet” I ask. “Not yet I was waiting for you” she says. What do you feel like” I ask her, “pesto grilled cheese” she says.  
I send a text to my friend Briana at crafty 7:30pm *hey bri, Do you have the ingredients to make pesto grilled cheese with mozzarella on sourdough?*  
from Bri: 7:32pm *in the kitchen yes but not in the truck, it’s going to take like 45mins ok? How many sandwiches?*  
To Bri: 7:33pm *yes that’s fine. Five I'm starving and I got some company*  
From Bri: 7:34* Ok im heading there now I’ll text you when i'm on my way back to set*  
To Bri:7:35* thank you bri, your the best*  
“My friend at crafty is going to make it for us but she had to go to the main kitchen on the lot so she will text me when she’s on her way back.” I tell lex. “That’s great I can hardly wait” she said.  
“I have a random questions” she says “go for it” I respond, “ Is Sky Hope your legal name or just like your stage name” she ask. “It’s my stage name, both my dad’s got signed when I was two they didn’t want my legal name out in the universe, for like an extra layer of security none of the public information about me has it listed, does that make sense” I ask “Do you like going by sky” she ask,  
“I do because then when i’m done with work it’s like I can leave sky and go back to being just me” I say, “what is your name I promise not to tell anyone” she says, I lean in to her side and get close to her ear and whisper into her ear “Clarke”. “I like it, Klark” she whispers into my ear repeating back my name. I freaking love the way my name rolls off her tongue.  
“Lex what’s your favorite color”I ask, “pastel blue” she answers, “Favorite food” I ask, “Pesto grilled cheese” she says, “favorite movie” I ask next, “pitch perfect” she answers, “perfect lazy day” I ask, “leggings, hoodie, cozy blanket and cuddled up watching netflix, with you” she answers. “That sounds perfect, what are you passionate about the most” I said “Helping find a way to end childhood hunger, back when I was younger before Luna got custody of me there were alot of days that the only meal I would have was lunch at school, I want to help kids like me so they don’t have to worry where there next meal is coming from and having to go to sleep hungry.” she responds, “I’m sorry you had to go through that, but your incredible for wanting to do better for the younger generations.” I say “thanks your pretty great yourself” lex responds. “Thanks, Where is your dream place to travel to.” I ask. “Tropical Island maybe Bora bora or Tahiti” she answers. “Those are great choices, I’m going to tahiti for the first time in 7 weeks for a few concerts, you should come it would be so much fun, were taking a private jet and you can stay with me in my room, I’ve been to bora bora a few times the views are absolutely stunning” I respond. “Omg that’s amazing i’m definitely coming, I hope one day to go there too” she replies to me. “Awesome I can’t wait it’s going to be so much fun. What’s your starbucks order” I ask. “This is going to be awesome i’ve never been out of the country before, I just got my passport last week in the mail, iced green tea infused with strawberry,”she replies. “What’s your favorite movie” I ask, “pulp fiction” she answers.  
Luna comes into the room “Hi sis, Hi sky” Lu says, “Hey sis” she says to Lu. “Hi Luna” I say back.  
My phone dings and I check it to see a message from -Bri: 8:10pm *heading back now meet me at the truck*,  
to Bri: 8:11pm * Heading over there now thanks bud*  
“Lex i’ll be back that was bri i’m going to go meet up with her at crafty”, “ok sunshine i’ll be waiting for you” she replies back I give her a quick hug before making my way towards crafty. It takes me about seven minutes to make it to crafty. “Hey kiddo” bri says, “Hey Bri, thank you, your the best” I say to her, she hands me a container with the grilled cheese in it. I give her a hug and we talk for a few minutes before say goodnight and see you later, I grab us some drinks and head back to Lex room. It’s 8:30 pm by the time i’m knocking on her door, she answers it and excitedly says “Grilled cheese” with a smile that reached her eye’s. I come in and the three of us sit in a circle enjoying the sandwiches and drinks. I hang out there till 9:50 pm before saying good night and i’ll see you later and a promise to text her when I get back,with a final hug i’m heading back to my room for the night.  
I get back to my room right at curfew. “Where you with your girl” dada calls out, “where you dad calls out, I walk into the living room where their sitting, “I was hanging out with Lexa in her room” I reply, “ buby look at our little girl she’s blushing” dad says to dada, “our little princess is growing up” dada wipes a fake tear from his cheek responding to dad. “You texting her now” dad ask, “yes just letting her know I got back safe” I reply.  
To Beautiful: 10:02 pm *i’m back safe, sweet dreams beautiful”  
From Beautiful: 10:03 pm * : D goodnight sunshine can’t wait to get to spend more time with you tomorrow, Lunch? Or Late Dinner?” *  
To Beautiful: 10:04 pm * : D can’t wait to spend time with you either, I have practice with group d till noon then your group at 12:10, we can have a quick lunch, then I get done at 6:30pm tomorrow I think. So we can definitely have dinner*  
From Beautiful: 10:05 pm *meet me in the powder room by the practice room between then we can grab dinner after*  
To Beautiful: 10:06 pm *I will sounds perfect see you then*  
I fall asleep after I send the last message I drop my phone on my forehead.  
Dada takes a makeup wipe and removes the glam off my face and takes off my shoes and lets my hair down, dad carries me to my bed and tucks me in. “Goodnight sweetie” dad says leaving a kiss on my forehead, “sweet dreams princess” dada says leaving a kiss to my temple, “we did good” dad says to dada, “we did” he replies back.


	5. falling asleep in her arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day two of practice for battle round, some make it, some fall short, part (3/3)

I woke up at 8:30 am to my alarm telling me it was time to head to hair and makeup, I groggily get up and brush my teeth and use my morning face wash before taking a quick shower and heading off to hair and makeup. I run there and get there at 8:45am and they do both simultaneously, I get done with them and wardrobe and speed walk to the practice room i get there at 8:58 am the same time as Max and Ethan, “hey boys good morning” I say as we meet outside the door. “Good morning sky” they say to me. The producer sends me in first to get situated I quickly put my stuff to the side and take a seat at the piano, and the producer sends the boys in and we greet each other like it’s the first time and we didn’t just see each other three minutes ago in the hallway.   
For battle round I put you to together because you both have similar tones, Max and Ethan the song I picked out for you is Insane by Gnash, Max you will be taking first and Ethan second then finish together. Here are your lyrics for the song take a few to look over the lyrics then we will run through it.   
Max: I drink my coffee in the morning, I brush my teeth before bed, I fake a smile to keep the sad thoughts ,Out of my head,I sit outside and watch the world spin, I bet you probably moved on,But I still can't seem to sing, Hmm, anything but this song  
Ethan: I've asked my therapist, my mom and dad the same, I've asked my friends and fam, they all say I'm to blame, I've spent all this time pretending I'm okay, Well, I'm not okay, Today might be the day I go insane, The day I go insane-ane, The day I go insane,  
Both: That'll be the day, today might be the day, The day I go insane, It'll probably be the best day in my life, I'll be rid of all my problems, I'll be rid of my strife, And I can't even fix an issue by just sayin' "Good night", And I don't even got to worry if I'm wrong or I'm right, And when I argue with my darkest side, it's comin' to light, I'd rather have 'em call me crazy, than have another fight with you, This mind of mine is mine to lose, it's true   
“Any questions or concerns” I ask, “No I got it” Ethan says, “Can we run through it one more time” Max ask. “Of course” I reply, We go over it a few more times and ethan goes off to work on his own on the couch and I help max at the piano, before I know it it’s already noon and the boys leave and I say see you thursday.   
I head to the powder room to meet up with lex. “Hey sunshine” she greets me with a hug as I walk in, I embrace her and rest my head on her shoulder “Hi beautiful sorry I fell asleep on you and havent had the chance to check my phone I overslept.” I say to her, “it’s ok sunshine I know how busy you are, and i’m just thankful for any time we get together” she replies, “you are irreplaceable I hope you know that” I say leaving a soft kiss to her forehead. She takes her thumb and gently outlines my lips, before placing her hands to my cheek and placing a soft kiss to my lips, followed by a more intense kiss. “No one's ever said that to me before, or given me the butterflies I get when i’m around you.” she says when we seperate to catch our breath. “You are and i’ll tell you everyday for as long as it takes for you to believe it” I respond back, were interrupted then by my phone, it’s the producer telling me it’s time for me to be back, I tell them i’m on my way back. “They need you back” she ask “Yes I was already late this morning, I should go but first” I say pulling her in for another kiss. “You don’t want to get in trouble, i’ll see you in a few minutes” she says pulling me for one last kiss, I apprehensively head out the bathroom heading back to the practice room.  
“You alright” ask the producer, “Just a little out of it, I overslept so I haven’t had coffee or food yet” I reply “I will send the intern to crafty and have them bring you coffee and food” they say. “Thanks Rox” I say “your welcome sky” they say. I get the lyric sheats out and place them on the table next to me, and get on my mark  
They send Olivia and Lexa into the practice room, “Hi Sky” Olivia greets me coming to give me a hug, I return the hug and say “Hi Olivia”, Once the hug is over I make my way over to Lexa, “Hey Lexa” I say as I pull her into a hug she wraps her arms around my waist and says “Hey Sky” we hold on a little longer than we should have but no one else seems to say anything. When we seperate we all take seats around the piano. “This week for battle rounds you to will be singing Masterpiece by Jessie J, Olivia do you know the song?” I say “I don’t know it” she replies to me. “Lexa do you know it” I ask, “yes I know it” lex replies to me, “Do you mind singing it with me so Olivia can get an idea of what it sounds like” I ask, “Not at all, can I sing the second verse” she ask, “Of course, Olivia i’m going to be singing your parts ok so pay attention” I say.  
Oli:So much pressure, why so loud? If you don't like my sound, you can turn it down, I gotta roll, And I walk it alone, Uphill battle, I look good when I climb, I'm ferocious precocious, I get braggadocios, I'm not gonna stop, I like the view from the top,  
Lex: You talk that, Blah blah that la la, that rah rah sh, And I'm so done, I'm so over it, Sometimes I mess up, I eff up, I hit and miss, But I'm okay, I'm cool with it, I still fall on my face sometimes and I, Can't color inside the lines 'cause, I'm perfectly incomplete, I,m still working on my masterpiece and I  
Both: I wanna hang with the greatest gotta, Way to go, but it's worth the wait, no,You haven't seen the best of me,I'm still working on my masterpiece and I, Those who mind, don't matter, Those who matter, don't mind, If you don't catch what I'm throwing then I leave you behind, Don't need a flash, And I am leaving like that  
“That was an amazing job Lexa” I say putting up my hand for a high five, our hands meet in a high five “thank you sky” she replies, giving my hand a slight squeeze before we both let our hands fall to our side. “Olivia do you have a better understanding of your part” I ask, she shakes her head “no I don’t” she says, “that’s okay, here i’m going to go over your part with you”, “Lexa you ready to run it again” I ask, “yes i’m ready” she says, the three of us run the song two more times before it is crystal clear that Olivia doesn’t have the skill set to sing this song, and It would be sending her into a battle with a definite out from not just me but the chances of a steal would be out the window to. I looked at the clock it was already 2:45 and I only have 25 min left with them,   
I walk off to the side off camera and flip the switch off on my mic pac, “Rox she can’t sing it, at all” I whisper into her ear, “the only two options is she gets switched with one of the boy in the last group or she just stays here and definite bye bye” Rox says, “Can you send Henrie in, his voice and tone I think could handle this song” I say. “Absolutely, I’ll have him here asap” Rox answers,   
I flip my mic pac back on and walk back towards the girl, “everything ok coach” Olivia ask, “It wouldn’t be fair if I sent you into a battle round without the basic ability to sing the song, so i’m going to be switching you with Henrie, your going to battle against Carter, Henrie will be in here battle with Lexa,  
Henrie comes in “Hi Sky” he says “Hi Henrie, do you know masterpiece by Jessie J” I ask, “yes I do” he replies “great your singing the first verse and both of you will sing the third verse. “We have just enough time to run through it twice before It’s 3:10 and the crew is rapping up the shot. I send Henrie off with our behind the scenes voice coach, I hug Lexa goodbye.  
Carter comes in and Olivia comes back into shot and we say hello, and I go over the order and that the song I chose is You and me by James TW.  
Carter: I didn't mean to hurt you, So why'd I let you walk out the door? You say that you don't know me, You don't know who I am anymore, But if you knew the truth, then, Then you wouldn't feel insecure,'Cause if I didn't have you, I wouldn't have nothing at all, I wish you could see yourself through my eyes, I always forget that you can't read my mind  
Olivia: As long as I got you and me, Moving through this world as a two-man team, I'll always have everything I need, You don't even realise what you mean, No one could fall for you quite like me, No one could get me so perfectly, You don't even realise (Oh-oh-oh), You're all that I need, 'Cause I want you and me, you and me,   
Both: I know one day we'll look back, Stories on the tip of our tongues, A library full of pages, Remembering when we fell in love, All of the broken hearts and the stupid mistakes, Have got us to where we are, it was worth all the pain, Yeah, we'll look back, We'll look back and laugh  
I asked if they had any questions, or if they needed to go over any specific part, Olivia needed help but by the end of the session I was way more confident that they both have an equal level ability wise to succeed on the song, 6:30pm and I was wrapped for the day, I was exhausted and ready to knock out but I really wanted to see Lexa so I picked up 3 sacked meals and headed to see Lex, we ate and talked and just cuddled and I fell asleep with my head resting on her shoulder and her arm wrapped around me, Lexa watched tv with Luna as I slept, at 10:05 pm I got a call from dada, I was deep asleep so Lexa answered it not wanting them to be worried, “Hello” she says, “Lexa” dada ask, “Yes, she fell asleep around 8pm” she responded, “jake is on his way down to come get her” dada responds, “Luna is here she will let him in” she says, “hey lexa” dada said, “yes Mr.Griffin” she answers, “she would hate me if she knew I told you, but she really likes you, every night when she comes back she’s always giddy, smile bigger than I have ever seen, she’s the happiest she has been since she was two and we let her come on stage with us, me and her dad both approve and think your amazing” dada says, “I won't tell her you told me, thank you sir, it means alot” she replies there's a knock on the door and Luna goes to open it, “Hello Mr. Griffin” Luna says, “Hello Luna” he says, “she’s passed out on Lexa’s bed” Luna lets him know, “Hi Lexa” he says ,“Hi sir” she responds. He picks her up and caries the sleeping girl back up to there room wishing Lexa and Luna a good night.   
The next two days went by fast and Sky and the other coaches work extra hard and over time, she spent every free moment with the girl she was stealing glances with when no one noticed, and would brush up gently when no one was watching, stolen kisses just for the two of them to know.  
It was now friday and they were having the first eight groups go first...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, If anyone wants quicker updates let me know other wise its about every two weeks that i'm updating this story, check out my other fan fics I update them weekly


	6. If only there were redo's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A time jump to week four, the final eight, everything is going smoothly till this point until one day it all comes crumbling down towards the end of the chapter. His biggest mistake changes many lives including one of the competitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter mentions Drunk driving and Death if your triggered don't read past the ~~~~  
>  CLEXA IS SAFE AND ALIVE

It’s the start of week four in the show, this week is the second live show we’re down to the final 8 and 4 more people are going home this week, it’s crazy to think we’re so close to being done with the competition there’s this week and 2 more, then We’re leaving for Tahiti in 4 weeks for my concerts and press interviews, magazine photo shoots.  
The last 2 people left on my team are Lexa and Fray. I had a meeting earlier with Legal to figure out if the songs that they want to perform this week are cleared or if we have to go back to the drawing board and if it did get passed it’s time to plan out what stage theme they want then I send it back through and we wait some more. Both of there’s got cleared and we talked out the ideas for their stage presence. I sent it back through the system to find out if it’s good to go or not. I was done by 5pm. Made my way over to lexas room, it’s become our routine that we text when I can during the day then after I finish up I make my way over to her room.  
I make it to Lexa’s room and knock I can hear someone coming to the door, when it opens she standing there in pj shorts and a hoodie, “hey beautiful” I say, she pulls me into her room meeting my lips in the middle my arms find there way around her waist and hers are resting around my shoulders, “Hi sunshine” she says, after about half an hour of making out we make our way to cuddle and relax in her bed, Since I finished my obligations early and we had a few minutes to ourselves before Luna comes back from grabbing diner.   
We were in the midst of a make session when we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.When we separated we saw that it was Luna with a shit eating grin on her face, “You to were lucky it was me and not someone with the show” Lu says. “What do you mean” Lex ask her sister, “did you not read the rules? Competitors and Coaches aren’t allowed to date” she says, “I got bored of reading after the 2nd page, and that was a kiss not a date since a date is to people going out” Lex says to Lu, “Sis there was 12 pages, still that kiss wasn’t platonica and don’t try to deny it you two have been making heart eyes at each other since blondie turned her chair 3 weeks ago and she has been your celebrity crush since you came to live with me at 8, who knows how long before that” Lu says taking a seat on her bed. “Luna why did you have to expose me like that” lex says annoyed at her big sis. “Was I your first girl celebrity crush” I ask Lexa, “My first out of everyone” she replies, “ Aww babe that’s so cute, your my first crush to if that makes you feel any better.” I tell her. She leans in an kisses my shoulder, Luna was staring at us. “ we’re just hanging out sis” lex says to lu. “Ya and I graduated middle school” she says to lex and lex just rolls her eyes.  
“I’m confused you didn’t graduate middle school” I ask Lu, “no I stopped going to school when I was ten, when this lil bean was born” she says pointing to Lexa “hey it wasn’t all my fault” Lex says to her big sis, “Fine half” she says to Lex, “what are you sky like a sophomore or a junior like Lexa” Lu ask me. “ neither… I graduated college right before we started filming” I reply, “ wait what, aren’t you 16” Lexa ask, “I went to online school since I grew up on the road, regular school wasn’t really an option, I did my high school courses through University of Polis, so I got to take my high school courses and college classes at the same time, I graduated with my degree in Law, yes I’m 16” I reply to Lexa, “Damn, that’s impressive Sky” Lexa says, “your 16 and you already have your law degree, are you some kind of childhood genius” she ask, “ being homeschooled I was able to work at my own pace. When I was 10 I was accepted into Yukipa law 5 year online program, I was able to do both and I graduated from high school and college when I was 13 with my BA in music appreciation, Then this past May at 15 I graduated with my law degree, past the bar a few weeks after I graduated and here we are in August” I reply “ Wow that is impressive blondie” Lu says “Pretty, talented and super smart” lex says, “thanks Lu, thanks Lex” I say, “what made you want to graduate so young why not take your time” Luna ask, “ My dad’s made the rule that I had to graduate from college before I could headline my first tour, and from about ten sound wave was offering me my own record deal, and I really really wanted to release my own music.” I reply, “Did your dads graduate college” Lu ask, “No they hit it big their senior year of high school,” I say, “Isn’t it a bit hypocritical of them to say you have to graduate college first then” Lex ask, “ya but I get it they want better for me” I reply. “I understand that it’s how I feel about Lex I want her to be better than I have,Why Law out of curiosity, you said you had already got your BA in Music appreciation you had held up your side” Lu says, “Plan B incase the music thing didn’t workout,I guess” I reply, “You don’t see yourself retiring from the music industry” Lexa ask, “I hope so I really do but I’m 16 that’s still over forty years till the “normal” retirement age away, that’s a whole life time away and I don’t know maybe when I’m 35 im going to want to retire from my first career and go on to my second, or if I just want to do some pro bono cases, and I read a lot of contracts in this line of business,” I reply, “That’s a good point and in the long run I guess you will save money”, Lex says.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The producer calls me and tells me to come to legal ASAP, I give Lexa a hug and say by to Lu and run out the room heading that way. I get to legals office and knock on the door, Mrs.Peters opens the door, “Hi Ms.Griffin, thanks for coming”, Mrs.Peters says, “Hi Mrs.Peters, no problem is everything ok” I ask, “You have your Law degree right” she ask me, “yes I do” I reply, “did you pass the bar” she ask, “yes I did earlier this year”, I say, “Great we have a situation and I need you to sit in as my second chair” She says, “What’s going on, I’m happy to help as best I can” I reply. “About 20 minutes ago Bellamy Blake left the set after an Incident with the president of the studio and head showrunner Mr.Denn, they went to confront him about some of the complaints that were made against him and well Mr. Blake was drunk when they got to his room which just escalated the situation and he walked off out to his car and drove off. About half a mile down the road he got into a fatal car accident. He ran into 10 pedestrian 6 were pronounced at the scene, and 2 more were taken away in grave condition to the local trauma hospital, 2 other where babies in there strollers and they where both in critical condition. It gets worse 2 of the victims that lost their life were the family members of one of the competitors, they still haven’t been told”, “Mrs.Peters says, “Oh no that is horrible, do you need me to tell the competitor, i’m happy to assist in anyway I can,” I reply, “I agree it is absolutely horrible, It would be helpful if you told them, the competitor is one of your team members, Fray Rece” she replies, “What the Hell, Fray, his wife? His dad?” I ask “yes” is all she can reply as the tears run down her cheeks, all I can do is nod as my own tears run down my cheeks to fast to wipe them away before they fall, I walk out of the office and slowly walk to Fray’s room with security in tow, to make sure everyone is safe mostly him though nobody expects him to cope well.  
It takes us about ten minutes to make it to Fray’s room and I am desperately trying to wipe away my tears and keep it together long enough to break this world crushing news to, he and his family over the past four weeks have become friends of mine. I knock on his door a few minutes pass before he opens the door, “oh hey coach” he says, “hey Fray can I come in” I ask, “ya come on in” he replies. I walk in and take a seat on the chair across from where he is sitting on the edge of the bed. “I have some horrible news Fray” I say “what is it” he ask visibly worried, “There was a car Accident about half a mile away from here, A drunk driver ran into a group of pedestrians, I’m so so sorry but I just got the news that two of the victims that didn’t make it were your wife Fiona and your dad George” I say the tears already streaming down my cheeks I stand up and catch fray right as he collapses to the floor from his sitting spot on the edge of the bed. I hold him as he lets the tears and pain and heartbreak take over his being. I sit there with him for hours until he falls asleep, by then the grief counselor had arrived and I made my way back to the legal office.   
When I get back the chief and Mr. Denn where there talking with Mrs.Peters, she greeted me when I got back, “how Is Fray” she ask, “not great he cried himself to sleep” I reply, “this is just... horrible I can’t even imagine being in his shoes” she replies, the four of us talk for about another hour going through all the known info, It's been 6 hours since I left Lex’s room and I am just now leaving legal, when I get a text from Fray asking if I can come back I say of course and make my way back to his room I spend another 3 hours with him till he falls asleep again, it’s 7am Physically and emotionally i’m exhausted so I make my way back to my room, when I open the door Dada is waiting for me with his arms open ready to give me a hug. “I’m so so sorry sweetie” he says as I feel dads arms wrap around us in a group hug. It’s about 10 hours since the news and we hear a knock on our door, It’s about 8 am I haven't been able to sleep at all. Dad gets up and answers the door.  
“Lexa” dad says, “ hi Mr. griffin I just woke up and heard the news I came to check on Klark.” she says, “Come in, she’s in the living room with Sam” dad says, Lexa follows dad into the living room, she stops when she sees the blonde single strand flowing over the second dad’s arm, for the first time ever since she became a fan of the blonde girl that seemed so unbreakable was curled up in a ball snuggled into to her dad's side she seems so small like she trying to hide from the darkness of the world, seeing the shell of the girl she has grown to love over the past four weeks, it breaks her heart to see her girl like this and she can’t even imagine how hard this is for Fray. “Hey Lexa” Sam says when he sees her, “ hi Sam” she replies. Sam leans his head down and whispers to his little princes, “Princess Lexa is here to see you”, “Hey klark” she says. For the first time since she came into the room she feels there is something more to the story, that the two dad’s were trying their hardest to put on a brave face but there’s a pain that is unreadable. She looks back and forth between the two dad’s in the room, “I’m missing part of what happened aren’t I” she speaks up again, Jake wipes the tears off his cheek and nods, Klark finally speaks “Bell…|sobs|...was…|sobs|...the…|sobs|...drunk…|sobs|...driver…|sobs|...”, her voice cracks and it brings me to tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this chapter. Drunk driving is so dangerous not only are you risking your own life but the countless innocent peoples lives that are also out on the street. If you are of legal age and are going to drink, have a designated driver or take a taxi. be safe everyone.


	7. In case we don't get forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part of the chapter we get a flash back of earlier that night of the incident, and middle is clexa fluff. the end we have a cute duet between the girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning mentions of car accident and death. no graphic details

August 8th,  
9:30pm   
Over the past two weeks complaint after complaint has been coming in about Bellamy inappropriate behavior and his excessive drinking, Mr.Denn and the president of the studio go in to talk with Bellamy to get his side of the situation give him a chance to defend himself but when they get to his room there is an empty 16oz bottle of whisky on his dresser and he has a second bottle in his hand that it 98% gone, there’s not even any denying the excessive drinking he is belligerently drunk and the president loses it and is screaming at Bellamy. Mr. Denn is trying to get Bellamy’s keys away from him, but bell is (apparently a speedrunner when he is drunk) drunkley running with his keys to the car the two other men are chasing him but he is to fast for the two of them Mr. Denn runs after bell driving away at fast speeds, the president turns back to the sound stage and gets his golf cart to follow, but the few minute window Bellamy has on them is enough time for him to cause a horrible car accident, when the two men arrive it’s clear they’re to late on arrival it’s clear that there are multiple deceased victims. They call 911.find out that there are 7 confirmed deceased and four that are rushed to the hospital.   
6 confirmed deceased victims are:  
1: Fiona Recce(29)  
2:George Recce(60)  
3: Wendie King(25)  
4: Zoe Wire(40)  
5: Q Dee(38)  
6: Warren king(27)  
2 in grave condition are  
7:Willow king(7)  
8:Opal wire(80)  
2 in critical condition are identical twins(4 month olds)  
9: Wyatt king  
10: Wrenn King  
The suspect/ deceased  
Bellamy Blake (35)  
Two family that are going to be getting the worst news ever and two twins that will be growing up without their parents and possibly older sister.  
—————————————————  
The King family,   
Mom- Wendie   
Father-Weston  
Oldest child- Willow  
Middle child-Wyatt  
Youngest youngest- Wrenn  
——————————  
The Reece family  
Daughter in law- Fiona  
Father in law- George   
——————————

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
August 10th   
Lexa kneels in front of me pulling me into a hug kissing my forehead. “Let it out babe, I got you” she whispers into my ear. “Can we cuddle” I ask through my sobs. “Of course” she says, the two of us make our way over to my bed and I cuddle into her side resting my head on her chest. She rubs comforting circles on my back until I fall asleep. 

I took a 3 hour nap and when I woke up I was still cuddled into Lexa’s arms I feel safe here in her arms. I leaned up and kissed her cheek. In this moment I don’t care about the rules I just want to be cuddled here in the arms of the girl I’m falling for.

“Hey babe how was your nap” she asked me. “Good since I have you to cuddle with” I reply. “I’ll always be here for you” she says. “Will you be my girlfriend” I blurt out, “yes” she replies caressing my cheeks and bringing me in for a kiss. We cuddle for another 30 minutes enjoying each others company.

It was about noon when my phone rang it was Fray he asked me to come to his room that there was something he wanted to talk to me about. I told him I was on my way I got up brushed my teeth and made my way to his room, on the way walking Lex back to her room and a promise to come get her once im done. 

I make it to his room around 12:10pm and knock on his door, his mom answers it. “Hi Diane I’m so sorry for your loss, let me know if there is anything I can do for either of you.” I say “thanks Sky” she replies, we hug and then I walk into the room, “Hi coach thank you for coming” he says “ Hey Fray no problem” I reply, “I want to thank you so much for this opportunity and I have learned so much but with everything that happened last night, I need to be home with my family so i'm withdrawing from the competition” he says with tears running down the cheeks. I reach out and hug him, “I just want you to do what you feel is best for you and I hope when your ready you come back because you have skills that can't be taught. “Meet me at the dome in ten minutes ok?” “Ok coach” he says I text my dads to meet me at the dome and I go get lexa and explain what I want to do for Fray as a fair well. My dada brings my guitar and me and Lexa get set up, when Fray gets there we say our goodbyes then me and Lex sing a duet together,

Me:You put all your faith in my dreams, You gave me the world that I wanted, What did I do to deserve you?,I follow your steps with my feet, I walk on the road that you started, I need you to know that I heard you, every word, I've waited way too long to say, Everything you mean to me  
Lexa:In case you don't live forever, let me tell you now, I love you more than you'll ever wrap your head around, In case you don't live forever, let me tell you the truth, I'm everything that I am because of you  
Me: I, I've carried this song in my mind, Listen, it's echoing in me, But I haven't helped you to hear it, We, we've only got so much time, I'm pretty sure it would kill me, If you didn't know the pieces of me are pieces of you, I've waited way too long to say, Everything you mean to me  
Lexa: In case you don't live forever, let me tell you now, I love you more than you'll ever wrap your head around, In case you don't live forever, let me tell you the truth, I'm everything that I am because of you, I have a hero whenever I need one,I just look up to you and I see one, I'm a man 'cause you taught me to be one,   
Both: In case you don't live forever, let me tell you now, I love you more than you'll ever wrap your head around, In case you don't live forever, let me tell you the truth, I'm everything that I am, Whoa... whoa...In case you don't live forever, let me tell you the truth, As long as I'm here as I am, so are you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading
> 
> the song is in case you don't live forever by Ben Platt

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading


End file.
